Confusiones
by Marta Weasley
Summary: Como indica el titulo es un fict lleno de confusiones...RH 100!:D
1. Default Chapter

Solo buscaba una señal,solo una sería suficiente para saber que el sentía algo de cariño por ella.No podía soportar que cada día su relación se fuera deteriorando.Aunque tampoco tenia el valor de pedirle perdón, esa simple palabra parecía imposible de pronunciar en los labios de Hermione ¿por qué tenía que ser tan testaruda cuando se trataba de él? ¿acaso le provocaba una reacción distinta a las otras personas?Lo cierto es que siempre le habían importado mucho sus comentarios trataba de borrarlos de su mente pero difícilmente podía. Ahora estaba en su habitación recostada en la cama e inundada en sus pensamientos que no dejaban de dar vueltas por su cabeza.  
  
FLASH BACK ******************************************************************** -¡estoy agotado y aun quedan dos horas de biblioteca!-se quejaba Harry  
  
-mas las que nos ponga Hermione-dijo Ron  
  
-no tendríamos que estar mas tiempo si lo hicierais todo bien-puntualizo ella  
  
-no es que lo hagamos mal, es que tu lo quieres todo perfecto-le reprochó Ron  
  
-si yo quisiera que lo hicieras todo perfecto me haría vieja intentándolo.  
  
-muy graciosa-repuso Ron con amargura-no sabía que fuera tan tonto...  
  
-pues ya lo sabes-dijo Hermione-¿te recuerdo tu última nota en pociones?  
  
-¡aprobé!  
  
-¡muy justo!  
  
-si no me hubieras liado con ese rollo de la P.E.D.D.O habría sacado mejor nota  
  
-¡ja ja!-se burlo Hermione-no lo crees ni tu  
  
-¿a no?  
  
-no ,así tus notas serán muy similares a las de Goyle o Crabbe.  
  
Ella pensaba que el iba a seguir discutiendo pero no,se quedo callado, mirándola su cara no mostraba expresión alguna excepto sus ojos, en ellos se reflejaba tristeza a diferencia de otras veces cuando se ponía rojo de ira. Ron giro la cara para el lado opuesto y hablo débilmente  
  
-Entonces...tranquila hoy me iré con Fred y George, no quiero que estés con gente inferior a ti- y se marchó sin mas, Hermione se quedo mirando como desaparecía entre el bullicio de la gente,se había pasado con su amigo eso lo sabía, antes de que Harry se lo repitiera. Se sintió tan vacía que no pudo contestar, se formo un nudo en su garganta y un remordimiento la invadió.No sabía ni como conservaba a Ron después de todo, el la seguía aguantando pero ahora le había hecho daño ¿qué clase de amiga era?  
  
********************************************************************* Recordando aquello, se levantó y bajo al gran comedor donde dentro de poco servirían la cena.Buscó con la mirada a sus amigos y ellos se encontraban hablando alegremente con Susan Bonees .Ella les explicaba algo y Ron se reía expectante.A Hermione no le hizo ninguna gracia, le gustaba cuando el sonreía incluso a veces le ponía nerviosa pero le encantaba.Aunque aquello era diferente el estaba alegre y Hermione hacía unos minutos deseaba eso, pero no era con ella, y eso le dolía-conmigo nunca sonríe así-penso-parece que este feliz justo cuando no estoy-¿por qué su estúpido orgullo le impedía decirle toda la verdad? ¿qué verdad? Eso no lo sabía ni ella... De pronto alguien poso su mano en su hombro.Cuando Hermione se dio la vuelta vio a Ginny con una media sonrisa.  
  
-¿qué haces aquí parada?-le preguntó  
  
-na-nada...  
  
-parecías muy interesada en mi hermanito-dijo Ginny dándole amistosamente con su codo en el brazo de Hermione.  
  
-¡no!-dijo volviéndolo a mirar ahora Susan era la que reía y Ron el que seguro estaba bromeando,ellos parecían tan iguales quizá tal para cuál y puede que Ron lo estuviera descubriendo en ese momento...  
  
-¿otra vez habéis discutido?  
  
-si...esto...¿puedo sentarme contigo verdad?  
  
-claro, vamos-dijo Ginny empujándola suavemente del brazo. Las dos se sentaron en un sitio un tanto apartado de la otra gente,al principio reino un gran silencio mientras comían hasta que Ginny se decidió a hablar.  
  
-no te preocupes mi hermano es un...  
  
-no-le corto Hermione-esta vez he sido yo  
  
-¿por qué que has hecho?  
  
-pues...le dije mas o menos que era tonto  
  
-ah...bueno ya sabes que siempre se pone furioso por tonterías  
  
-pero esa vez fue diferente...-Hermione paro de hablar cuando vio que Malfoy se sentaba a su lado era extraño que no fuera acompañado de sus "amigos"  
  
-Granger te propongo un trato-dijo mirando a su alrededor y comprobando que nadie le mirara.  
  
-déjame en paz Malfoy-le ordenó Hermione pero no sirvió de nada el le agarro el brazo por debajo de la mesa.  
  
-escúchame sangre sucia, que no tengo mucho tiempo-dijo-¿tu sabes hacer filtros amorosos verdad?  
  
-¿para que quieres saber eso?-el le apretó mas fuerte el brazo-¡si se!- respondió sin pensar-¡suéltame estúpido!  
  
-mira este es el trato:tu me dices como se hacen los filtros amorosos y yo te hago algún favor.  
  
-no-dijo ella-no te lo diré ni loca y si no me sueltas puedes estar seguro que tu casa tendrá unos cuantos puntos menos y además recibirás un castigo.  
  
-¡cállate niñata no sabes mas que decir tonterías!-dijo Malfoy levantando su voz-dime que quieres que haga y yo lo aré a cambio de eso... Hermione estaba confusa si ella le proporcionaba esa información obtendría a cambio lo que hacía tiempo quería.Aunque por otro lado Malfoy no se lo merecía.La boca de Hermione reacciono antes que su cerebro.  
  
-si nos dejas de molestar para siempre a Harry Ron y a mi entonces te lo diré-accedió  
  
-bueno-dijo Malfoy nada convencido-te espero en la biblioteca esta noche,cuando todos acaben de cenar-añadió soltándola bruscamente y levantándose Hermione lo miro con asco y resentimiento por todo lo que le había hecho pasar pero esta vez dejaría al fin de molestarla,todo se acabaría.  
  
-¿de veras le vas a decir como hacer un filtro amoroso?-le preguntó Ginny aun sorprendida-¡esta prohibido!  
  
-¡ya lo se! No hagas que me arrepienta lo hecho, hecho está  
  
-Hola-saludó Harry  
  
-ho-la-contesto Ginny-Harry el otro día...  
  
-olvídalo-le respondió él un poco nervioso-da igual Ginny mostró una cara de decepción pero no dijo nada.  
  
-Hermione...te he estado buscando ¿dónde estabas?-dijo evitando la mirada de Ginny  
  
-aquí-respondió  
  
-ya lo veo pero ¿que hacías con Malfoy?¿acaso estas loca?  
  
-¿acaso lo parezco? -¿estas enojada?  
  
-no claro que no, por dios...emm...¿Ron ha visto como estaba con Malfoy?- preguntó temiendo la respuesta  
  
-si y esta muy enfadado deberías hablar con el-contesto señalando la puerta donde se encontraba este esperando-y también le debes unas disculpas por lo de esta mañana.  
  
-lo se-dijo Hermione decidida-¿Harry puedes quedarte aquí mientras me disculpo?  
  
-eh...-Harry parecía muy nervioso y antes de que pudiera contestar Ginny se levanto de pronto.  
  
-tranquilo me iré si eso es lo que quieres-dijo claramente  
  
-no quédate-dijo rápidamente Harry-no pretendía que...Hermione vete tranquila.  
  
-vale-contesto Hermione levantándose lentamente lo estaba mirando,estaba observando como Ron estaba apoyado en la puerta con las mangas remangadas hasta mitad del brazo y los brazos cruzados, miraba hacía abajo como si estuviera muy interesado en sus zapatos.-esta tan guapo y atractivo...ahora me gustaría abrazarle, si, me encantaría estar con el pero no como siempre,solos los dos aunque es imposible ¡quítatelo de la cabeza!además ¿por qué tienes que pensar así? Tu no sientes nada por el...lo quieres, si, pero solo como amigo ¡agg no quiero pensar en el mas he de intentar podérmelo quitar de la cabeza de una vez por todas!-pero en el fondo de esos remordimientos sabía que no podía. Solo pudo dejar la mente en blanco por unos momentos mientras se acercaba a el.Cuando estuvo cerca se suplico que no se alejara y que ella hablara sin miedo.  
  
-Hola...-le saludo tímidamente el fijo la vista en ella por un momento y luego la aparto con resentimiento. Hubo un gran silencio antes de que Ron iniciara unos pasos hacía las escaleras, Hermione corrió hacia el.  
  
-por favor escúchame-le pidió pero Ron seguía subiendo erguido y sin una sola mirada que no fuera a los escalones-¡lo siento! El chico se detuvo y suspiro antes de decir algo.  
  
-dijiste la verdad así que no hace falta que me pidas perdón-dijo aun demasiado molesto  
  
-¡no Ron no lo hice!-contesto un poco desesperada-no creía que te sentaría tan mal...  
  
-claro ¿creías que me lo iba a tomar a carcajadas?-dijo el soltándose por fin dejando ver como se sentía en realidad.  
  
-¡tampoco es eso! Estoy fatal por lo que te dije-declaró Hermione-en serio que lo siento...-Ron seguía sin hablar-¿me perdonas?  
  
-no tengo que perdonarte-contesto testarudo-puedes decir lo que quieras.  
  
-te lo pido por favor...  
  
-déjame ¿vale? Mejor vete con Malfoy parecías estar muy bien cogida de su mano-contesto reiniciando su rumbo.  
  
-no es así, el me agarro para hacerme daño-aclaro Hermione  
  
-he dicho que me dejes en paz-dijo Ron ya que ella no paraba de perseguirle- solo quiero que estés donde estés no estes conmigo. después de oír esas palabras Hermione se quedo quieta lo único que retumbaba era su cabeza. Lo que ella pensaba cuando el estaba con Susan se lo había confirmado y solo pudo dejar escapar un frase mas antes de marcharse. -como quieras te dejare solo con Susan-dicho esto salió corriendo, lamentándose por todo lo que había pasado,todo lo que habían dicho...  
  
Continuará...  
  
Notas de la autora:¡¡¡HOLA A TODOS!!! No soy muy buena escritora,eso ya lo se pero POR FAVOR dejarme opiniones buenas o malas me da igual y yo me animare a seguir escribiendo ¡¡me motiva mucho!!y me alegra el día jaja. Gracias por leer este fict.¡ojalá os este gustando! Si es así supongo que pronto tendréis la continuación. Un saludito para lectores,escritores y de más.Muchos besos 


	2. empiezan las confusiones

Ron la oyó alejarse con los ojos cerrados y cambio su cara de indiferencia aun estaba furioso por el comentario de Hermione pero no debía haberle dicho eso, quizá había sido demasiado duro...¡no! se lo merecía ¿no decía que el era tan tonto? Pues la solución era esa que no estuviera cerca, así no tendría que preocuparse en burlarse de el -¡claro del tonto de Ronald Weasley! Como no...-pensó-bueno¿y que importa que ella piense así? ¿por qué me tiene que afectar tanto? seguro que se esta riendo de lo estúpido que llego a ser...me da igual no la necesito...-se mintió-¡no la necesito!-se le escapó en voz alta  
  
-¿a quien no necesitas?-preguntó una voz detrás suyo cuando se volvió vio a Susan repeinándose el pelo con la mano.  
  
-ah na-nadie-tartamudeó Ron vergonzoso  
  
-¿sabes? No me había dado cuenta hasta ahora de que eras un chico tan divertido...me lo he pasado muy bien-dijo con una gran sonrisa  
  
-ya bueno-dijo Ron que en realidad estaba pensando en otra cosa  
  
-¿por qué no quedamos en Hodsmeade a una hora el viernes?  
  
-si claro-asintió Ron-nos vemos-añadió sin hacerle el menor caso ya que su mente estaba en otro lugar y Sin saber a donde se dirigía bajo los escalones.  
  
-¡Ey!-le chillo Susan-¿dónde vas? ¡Todos se han ido ya! Ron se limito hacerle un gesto con la mano, y a seguir bajando.Tenía ganas de encontrar a Hermione y escuchar de su boca otro perdón. Por el camino se encontró a Harry y a Ginny iban muy separados el uno del otro y sin decirse palabra.  
  
-Ron-le paro Harry-¿qué a pasado?  
  
-¿qué va a pasar?-pregunto Ron encogiéndose de hombros  
  
-Hermione no a querido decirme nada pero parecía estar apunto de llorar- aclaró Ginny-¿Qué le has dicho?  
  
-¿desde cuando le importa lo que yo diga?-pregunto Ron como si nada  
  
-¡parece mentira que seas tan ciego! ¡todos los hombres sois iguales!- estallo Ginny mirando a ambos.  
  
-¡Harry!-le llamo una voz, que enseguida reconocieron,era una voz enérgica pero a la vez dulce era la voz de Luna que se acercaba a ellos-hola  
  
-Hola Luna-le saludó Harry incomodo por la situación tenía una sensación tan extraña...cuando miraba a Luna y a Ginny veía a unas chicas muy diferentes aunque las dos le causaban un sentimiento especial algo que no le provocaban las demás entre las dos le cautivaban por completo aunque también le enloquecían. A la hora de elegir pensaba, y no llegaba a una respuesta ¿era posible que las dos le gustaran?¿qué ninguna de ellas salieran de su atormentada cabeza? Estaba demasiado confuso e incluso a veces se rendía por dentro sabía que no serviría de nada ya que ninguna le correspondía.  
  
-Harry...¿te importaría que habláramos un momento a solas?-le susurro Luna al oído haciéndole cosquillas en la oreja.  
  
-Ron deberíamos irnos quieren estar a solas-dijo Ginny molesta pero su hermano no le escuchó-¿me oyes RON?  
  
-¿eh? Si si ¿decías?-respondió aun en su ensimismamiento  
  
-¡eres un caso!da igual yo me voy y tu tendrías que hacer lo mismo-dijo marchándose Harry la miro con anhelo Pero después fijo la mirada en los brillantes ojos de Luna.  
  
-¿hacía donde se ha ido Hermione?-Ron solo estaba pensando en lo suyo y no se había enterado de nada así que Harry le señaló por donde Hermione se había ido hacía un rato y Ron se dirigió hacía allí. La buscó en muchas salas ni si quiera sabía que le quería decir pero el impulso era mas fuerte que su prudencia y cuando entró a la biblioteca...- ¿Hermione estudiando con Malfoy? ¡Imposible! que me diga alguien que esto es un sueño...¡sabía que algo pasaba entre ellos dos pero no imaginaba esto! ¡No puede ser!¡no lo pienso permitir!¡y yo pensando que estaba preocupada por mi! tiene razón ¡Soy un imbecil!-  
  
-¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTÁS HACIENDO HERMIONE?-dijo Ron sacando toda su rabia interna Ella se giró alarmada y cuando vio a Ron en la puerta quiso que la tierra le tragará pero intento controlarse.  
  
-estoy ayudando a...  
  
-¿tu ayudándome?-dijo Malfoy carcajeándose-tu amiguita está loca por mi Weasley se estaba declarando...  
  
-¡eso es mentira!-dijo Hermione-¡eres un mentiroso! Ron no lo creas...  
  
-da igual Hermione no lo intentes disimular ¡haz lo que te de la gana a mi no me importa!si interrumpía algún momento romántico lo siento...  
  
-¿cómo?-pregunto Hermione sin poder dar crédito a sus oídos  
  
-lo que oyes, ¡te doy mi enhorabuena!-soltó Ron  
  
-¿pero qué estás diciendo?¡ya estoy harta de tus tonterías!  
  
-¿de mis tonterías?  
  
-no ¡las de Ronald Weasley! ¿lo conoces?  
  
-¡a si! Es un chico de la capacidad de Crabbe y Goyle Hermione no supo que contestar a eso, miro a su lado pero Malfoy se había ido (yo creo que estaba asustado...xD)  
  
-no...es un chico...mucho mejor-dejo escapar sin mirarle aunque tampoco podía porque ya se había ido.Hermione se levanto rápidamente y corrió hacia la puerta pero alguien se adelantó y la cogió fuertemente de la muñeca.  
  
-¿dónde crees que vas Granger? Antes de ir con tu novio tienes que acabar conmigo...-dijo Malfoy con maldad  
  
-¿y que hay de tu promesa?no veo que la estés cumpliendo...  
  
-tampoco veo que tu lo hagas  
  
-ya no quiero hacerlo, así que adiós olvida todo esto ¿de acuerdo?-le dijo Hermione dándole la espalda para marcharse, pero el fue mas hábil.  
  
-de eso nada sangre sucia, tu harás lo que yo diga-le ordenó volviéndole a coger con mas fuerza a lo que Hermione se intentó resistir.  
  
-¡suéltame imbecil!-gritó ella pero el le tapo la boca y se sonrió maliciosamente  
  
-¿crees que puedes conmigo? Hermione estaba empezando a asustarse estaba angustiada y no se veía con fuerzas de luchar con el, Malfoy al ver que ella seguía oponiéndose le fue retorciendo la mano con intención de que se rindiera de un momento a otro.Pero la dejo repentinamente ante el puñetazo que acababa de recibir.  
  
-Ron...-gimió Hermione viendo como este apuntaba a Malfoy con la varita.  
  
-¡COMO TE MUEVAS TE VAS A ENTERAS MALFOY!-le gritó Ron con furia. Hermione permanecía con una mano tapando su boca y la de Malfoy estaba en su mejilla para calmar el dolor y aunque intentará disimularlo estaba avergonzado.  
  
-maldito seas-murmuro  
  
-no...-dijo Ron dudando pero al final se decidió-no vuelvas a tocarla.  
  
-quita esa varita de mi vista Weasley o te las verás con mi padre...-lo amenazo  
  
-¿no sabes defenderte solito?-le preguntó Ron con sarcasmo-das pena-Por primera vez estaban cara a cara mirándose fijamente trasmitiéndose todo el odio que sentían el uno por el otro solo había una diferencia Ron estaba victorioso Malfoy humillado, dio un paso hacia delante y pasó firme y silencioso por el lado de Ron y Hermione ellos lo miraron hasta que atravesó la puerta.  
  
Ron y Hermione se quedaron solos, sin saber como empezar a aclarar todo.Tantas cosas tenían que decirse...pero tan difícil expresarlas...Se acercaron los dos a la vez fue como si sus pensamientos se cruzaran y el mismo impulso les llevara a fundirse en un abrazo.Hermione rodeó el cuello de Ron apoyando su cabeza en su hombro y cerro los ojos perdiéndose en su aroma, en cambio el los tenía muy abiertos y trago saliva muy ruborizado sentía como si un remolino reinara en su estomago.Sus manos se posaban tímidamente en la cintura de Hermione mientras su corazón latía con fuerza.Por un lado quería irse y por otro que aquello no acabase ¿qué significaba? Cuando por fin se separaron lentamente sus caras se quedaron muy juntas a tres centímetros de distancia, las manos de Ron aun permanecían en la cintura de ella y las de Hermione en los hombros de el, cada uno sentía la respiración del otro. Hermione se estaba empezando a dar cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y enrojeció de golpe observó rápidamente los ojos de Ron su boca... una tos forzada salió de su garganta haciendo que los dos se separaran del todo  
  
-eh...yo quería...-tartamudeó Hermione-pedirte perdón, no pienso que seas tonto...pienso que eres-se paro a si misma dándose cuenta de lo que iba a decir-pienso que tengo mucha suerte.  
  
-¿por qué?-pregunto el que ahora la miraba fijamente-es preciosa...-pensó  
  
-por tenerte-quería completar la frase diciendo "como amigo"pero prefirió no hacerlo Ron le dedicó una sonrisa que ella le devolvió sonrojándose.  
  
-bueno...eh...quería...-empezó Ron rascándose la nuca(es señal de torpeza..jeje)-quería decirte que lo siento mucho, dude de ti y te dije cosas que no pensaba...  
  
-¿entonces no piensas eso de que no quieres que esté contigo?-le preguntó Hermione esperanzada. Pero en ese momento llego Ginny murmurando algo incomprensible parecía no darse cuenta de quien estaba allí.  
  
-¡Pero como puede ser así!-es lo único que se le entendió  
  
-¿quién?-preguntó Ron extrañado Ginny dio un bote asustándose y hablo con la voz un tanto ronca.  
  
-nadie...nadie...-disimuló-¿qué hacéis aquí?como os pillen...  
  
-nada-dijeron los dos echándose una pequeña miranda de reojo y enrojeciendo de nuevo.  
  
-Ginny tienes razón deberíamos irnos antes de que venga Filch y la señora Norris-advirtió Hermione que en realidad lo hizo para cambiar de tema.  
  
-¡Bien!-exclamó Ron haciendo que las dos chicas le miraran extrañadas-¡me acabo de acordar de que mañana me traen la revista de los Chudley Cannons!¡aleluya!  
  
Ginny y Hermione giraron la cabeza con una expresión de hombres y lo siguieron mientras el caminaba con alegría hacia las habitaciones.  
  
-chicas-dijo poniendo acento de mujeriego-deberíais ir a vuestros dormitorios se que deseáis entrar conmigo... pero tengo a otra esperando y quiere que estemos muy solos...ya sabéis...-bromeó con una sonrisa picara hacía Hermione.  
  
-querrás decir solos con 5 chicos mas-corrigió Hermione-aunque tranquilo tampoco tenía ningún interés.  
  
-aguafiestas-dijo Ron  
  
-gracias-respondió Hermione sonriente aunque cuando se dio cuenta de que otra vez sus ojos azules le miraron con intensidad, muy serio...  
  
-vamos Ginny-dijo Hermione rápidamente pero ella no le escuchaba estaba pensando en alguien...en alguien que seguramente se encontraba en esa habitación.Le hubiera encantado entrar y...¿y qué?-no te engañes-pensó-no tienes nada que hacer aparte de que le gusta Luna nunca se fijaría en ti...y menos cuando te evita de esa manera. Decidido no le molestaré más.Le debo parecer una pesada...es lo que soy-se lamentaba.  
  
-creo que deberíamos irnos ya Hermione-dijo al fin  
  
-y yo creo que estas en la luna hermanita-comentó Ron  
  
-buenas noches Ron-se despidió Hermione  
  
-espera, puedes...-Ron le puso una cara de suplicio a Ginny  
  
-vale vale ya me voy-dijo esta marchándose  
  
-¿qué quieres?-preguntó Hermione insegura Ron se quedo parado ¿por qué la había retenido mas tiempo? Quizás solo quería contemplarla y sentir otra vez esa sensación tan extraña por todo el cuerpo.La miró.Le entraron ganas de besarla tenerla cerca suyo y poderla tocar sin miedo...-¿pero como puede ser?-se preguntaba a si mismo-¡es Hermione!  
  
-Ron...-susurro ella  
  
-Hermione...-dijo el con ternura  
  
-¿qué?  
  
-¿qué de que?  
  
-¡que me digas que quieres!-exclamo Hermione  
  
-te quiero...-soltó Ron en un impulso pero vio que ella fruncía el ceño y rápidamente siguió-te quiero dar algo. Hermione que por un momento se había sentido mas feliz que nunca se decepciono aunque intento no mostrarlo.  
  
-¿el qué?  
  
-pues...-a Ron no se le ocurría nada-¿por qué he sido tan estúpido? Y sobretodo ¿por qué le he dicho que la quería? Bueno la quiero pero es normal es mi amiga, pero me atrae...a lo mejor solo me lo pareció-se intentaba convencer  
  
-tengo sueño Ro...-se paro al ver que él se estaba acercando y le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras le ponía la mano en el cuello,sus dedos estaban fríos. Hermione sintió un escalofrío que hizo que se le pusiera la piel de gallina.Cuando Ron se separó se apoyo en la puerta nervioso y cuando la quiso abrir se callo de espaldas ya que otra persona la había abierto en ese preciso instante.  
  
-¡Ron!- exclamó Harry viendo el golpe que se había dado-¿estás bien?  
  
-¿Harry?-preguntó Hermione riéndose de la caída de su amigo-¿dónde estás? El se quito la capa invisible dejándose ver iba con su pijama a rayas azules y blancas con el cuello de la camisa un poco desatado.  
  
-¿qué os a pasado hoy a los dos?os he estado buscando pero nada y después me he encontrado con Ginny y me a esquivado diciendo que os iba a buscar.  
  
-¿y que te pasa a ti Harry?¿no me vas ayudar a levantar?-dijo Ron a regañadientes-no te rías Hermione...-pero ella no le hizo mucho caso y dejo escapar unas cuantas risitas mas.  
  
-¿Dónde ibas a está hora Harry?-preguntó severa  
  
-¡a ninguna parte!-respondió con nerviosismo  
  
-ya claro-dijo Ron levantándose solo- y decidiste coger la capa para ver si las paredes cambiaron de color ¿no?  
  
-sea como sea iros ya a la cama-ordenó Hermione-hasta mañana  
  
-adios Hermione buenas noches-se despidió Harry  
  
-si eso-añadió Ron, después de haberle dado ese beso se sentía un poco ridículo.Cuando ella les dio la espalda los dos suspiraron a la vez pero por cosas diferentes.  
  
-estoy muerto-anunció Ron-me voy a la cama, tu vete con Lunita si quieres  
  
-¿qué estás diciendo?¡no iba con Luni...¡Luna!-y era verdad tenía intención de ir con otra pero no podía decírselo era su hermano...  
  
-te gusta Luna-supuso Ron  
  
-y a ti Hermione  
  
-¡claro que no!  
  
-¡claro que si!  
  
-¡he dicho que no!  
  
-¡y yo que si! A si entraron en la habitación y después de que Seamus gritó que se callaran de una vez se estiraron en su cama y quedaron meditando cada uno en una cosa, en unas chicas diferentes pero tenían algo en común: una gran confusión.  
  
Continuará... 


	3. Acciones mal interpretadas

Notas de la autora: Holaaa a todos!!! ¿cómo estáis? Bueno aquí os dejo el tercer capítulo espero que os guste!!!!!  
  
CoNny B: muchísimas gracias x molestarte en escribirme y dejarme tu opinión además advertirme lo que había echo mal, pero no me daba cuenta de el fallo, ya que cuando lo hago en word queda bien y al pasarlo no se por qué pero todo se junta. A ver si ahora lo he hecho bien ;) espero que esté a tu gusto!!! X cierto ahora te dejaré un comentario xk me a encantado tu fict!!! Felicidades!!!:D y muxas gracias otra vez! Besos!  
  
Hermginny13: hola!!! Que alegría me das cuando dices que te está gustando!! De verdad me encanta que me hayas dejado tu opinión desde el primer capp!!! Lo siento los review se borraron pero igualmente lo vi ( espero k te siga gustando y como que nadie lee tus fics?? No creo...yo ahora lo leo y te dejo opinión que seguro que están muy bien :D besos!!!  
  
Tabatas: Thankkkkksss eres la primera que me dejó un mensaje te lo agradezco muxo!!! Y me pongo muy contenta al saber que lo lees y te gusta :D bueno espero que sigas ya irás viendo que es lo que pasa...ah! y en cuanto pueda leo tu fict y te dejo opinión!!! Muchas gracias x animarme...a las tres gracias!  
  
Vale ya os dejo con el cap:  
  
Acciones mal interpretadas  
  
Hermione se despertó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, buscando a alguien entre sus sabanas. Luego pensó que no era allí donde estaba anteriormente y completo su alegría con un suspiro. Todo había sido un sueño...y sabía bien que nunca se haría realidad. Se puso a recordar lo que había "pasado" mientras ella estaba dormida.Sus mofletes subieron ligeramente de color. Negó con la cabeza intentándolo olvidar para no engañarse, pero había sido increíble y ahora una sola persona ocupaba toda su mente.¿Pero por qué me a gustado? Si el no me gusta...¿o si? ¡Por dios es él!¡Es Ron!¡Todo lo contrario a ti!¡al que por encima de todo le gustan las chicas guapas! él que a veces te vuelve loca con sus tonterías y otras veces...te hace actuar como una tonta embobada. El único que consigue hacerme enrabiar, el único que sabe como ponerme hecha una furia y después hacerme reír como nadie, aunque a veces me intente aguantar siempre se me escapa alguna carcajada, el que hace que parezca estúpida con estos pensamientos... Pero es que ayer cuando me besó...cuando nos abrazamos... y cuando nos separamos nos quedamos tan juntos que pensé que podía pasar algo ¡que ingenua soy!¿qué me está pasando? ¿algo entre Ron y yo? Imposible totalmente imposible Era demasiado temprano para levantarse,pero Hermione no aguantó ni un segundo mas en la cama. se aseo, se vistió y bajo a la biblioteca el único sitio que conseguía hacerle olvidar sus remordimientos. Todo estaba desierto así que estudió hasta la hora de almorzar.  
  
Cuando se dirigía al Gran comedor se topo con Cho y ella le miró meditando algo.  
  
-¿podemos hablar?-le preguntó después de su silencio  
  
-tengo prisa-contestó Hermione  
  
-solo será un momento-insistió-dime solo una cosa ¿quién le gusta a Harry?  
  
-no lo sé-Hermione se extraño ¿a que venía eso ahora? Al principio de curso Harry le pidió salir armándose de valor y ella le hecho un vistazo de arriba abajo antes de coger a Richard, un chico de su curso y darle un beso en los labios.  
  
-¿estas celosa verdad? Porque te lo puedo quitar y lo sabes bien-vaciló Cho  
  
-¿yo? Mira... si a él le gustaras yo le daría un consejo y es que no le convienes y créeme no sería porque estuviera celosa sino porque es mi amigo. Pero es una suerte que no tenga que hacerlo y que el mismo se haya dado cuenta,de quien eres en realidad-contestó muy decidida. Cho se quedó boquiabierta sin saber como responderle-y ahora si me perdonas, me voy- añadió siguiendo su camino. Hacía tiempo que quería decirle cuatro cosas bien dichas por todo el daño que le había causado a Harry.  
  
Cuando llegó al Gran Comedor pudo ver a Harry y a Ron...-¡otra vez con Susan!-pensó Hermione malhumorada-pero esta vez no estarán solos-  
  
Se sentó al lado de Ron que estaba vuelto hacia el otro lado conversando animadamente con Susan. Enfrente Harry estaba riendo y fue él único en darse cuenta de la presencia de Hermione.  
  
-Buenos días-dijo, Ron y Susan la miraron  
  
-hola Hermione-le saludó Ron  
  
-por fin has venido-soltó Susan molesta-Ron a preguntado como tres veces donde estabas-añadió cansinamente.  
  
-eso no es verdad-se apresuró a contestar Ron  
  
-si que lo es-le contradijo Harry con media sonrisa maliciosa  
  
-¡no! Solo...solo lo dije una vez-mintió-además, mira quien habla el que a preguntado por mi hermana mil veces esta mañana  
  
-no solo estaba preocupado por...-dijo Harry volviendo a recordar lo que había pasado hacía ya cuatro días.  
  
FLASH BACK ************************************************  
  
Harry estaba ayudando a Luna hacer un trabajo ya que ella se lo había pedido, al principio le había dicho que no ya que pensaba que no se podría concentrar con Luna delante pero se lo pensó mejor, sería una buena oportunidad para estar a su lado sin ninguna excusa. Al principio se le hizo difícil actuar con naturalidad, se atrabancaba en las frases y le costaba explicarle las cosas que se sabía de memoria, no se expresaba con normalidad pero después al mirarla y ver que ella asentía se fue relajando. Cuando le faltaba poco para acabar noto un peso en su hombro y unos suspiros fuertes.Luna se había dormido encima suyo. Harry sonrió y le acarició el cabello suavemente mientras se acercaba mas con cuidado. Pero en ese preciso instante despertó y se separo muy avergonzado,Luna le miro dulcemente aproximándose y él vio lo que pretendía hacer. Estaba tenso, no sabía hacia ni a donde dirigir la mirada... Luna sujetó su barbilla acariciándola y atrayéndole hasta que quedaron muy cerca, provocando que Harry posara sus ojos en ella y...  
  
-¡AAAY!-gritó alguien.  
  
Los dos miraron de quien se trataba y se encontraron a Ginny. Se había caído al suelo y los estaba mirando con una mezcla de rabia y verguenza. No pudo controlar que una lagrima se asomara por su ojo.  
  
Luna se levantó ayudarla y Harry la siguió.  
  
-¿te has hecho daño?-le preguntó Luna tendiéndole una mano  
  
-¡déjame!-le rechazo Ginny-dejarme ¡seguir con lo vuestro!  
  
-vamos déjame ayudarte-le insistió  
  
-¿solo querías aprovecharte de Harry verdad?  
  
-no-negó ella  
  
-¡pues yo creo que si!-gritó Ginny levantándose y marchándose.  
  
Después de eso Luna se volvió hacia Harry pero noto en ella una gran diferencia, su mirada era de amargura.  
  
-gracias por la clase-dijo distante-pero deberíamos dejarlo ya.  
  
-si tu lo quieres así...  
  
-si es lo mejor iré a buscar mis cosas...  
  
****************************************************  
  
-Harry despierta ¿no estabas preocupado por ella?-le preguntó Hermione- pues aquí la tienes  
  
-Hola-le saludó Ginny  
  
-Ginny-pronunció Harry sorprendido  
  
-muy bien Harry has acertado, es Ginny-bromeó Ron  
  
-calla Ron-le ordenó Ginny-quiero hablar contigo  
  
-ahora no puedo ¿no ves que estoy comiendo?-dijo Ron  
  
-¡contigo no!-contesto ella-Harry...  
  
-¿para que quieres hablar con él?-se entrometió Ron.  
  
-bueno hablemos-dijo Harry-nos vemos luego Ron lo mismo digo Hermione.  
  
Los dos se levantaron a la vez y salieron fuera del comedor Ron levantó la cabeza pero ya no los podía ver.  
  
-¿qué habrá pasado?-preguntó  
  
-no lo se es su vida Ron-se apresuró a decir Hermione-te recomiendo que no la agobies mucho  
  
-Pues yo creo que es normal que se preocupe son su hermana y su mejor amigo-opinó Susan  
  
-Ya pero una cosa es preocuparse y otra cosa es lo que hace Ron-respondió ella tranquila  
  
-¿qué hace?-preguntó Susan desafiante-yo no veo que haga nada malo  
  
-¿a no?dime ¿a ti te gustaría que tu hermano te dijera lo que tienes que hacer y lo que no metiendose en tu vida cada dos por tres?-contestó Hermione comenzándose a molestar, ya que ella conocía mucho mejor a su amigo.  
  
-yo no hago eso-intervino Ron frunciendo el ceño  
  
-vamos Ron sabes bien que si-dijo Hermione  
  
-no le hagas caso-dijo Susan mirándole provocativamente-los que sabemos como eres te vemos de diferente forma  
  
Hermione soltó un ¡JA! Pensando que aquello ya era el colmo.  
  
-es decir que tu que te acabas de dar cuenta de que existía lo conoces bien y yo que llevo casi cinco años con el no lo conozco.  
  
-eso parece-contestó Susan mirándole despectivamente  
  
-si no sabes lo que dices cállate-soltó Hermione comenzándose a hartar  
  
-no me da la gana-le dijo Susan vulgarmente-¿a qué no lo tengo por qué hacer Ron?  
  
-claro que no-la defendió él  
  
¿qué diablos estoy haciendo? Defendiendo a Susan en vez de a mi mejor amiga, con la que he soñado esta noche...¿otra vez me viene a la cabeza ese sueño? La palabra lo dice ¡sueño! además tampoco quiero que se cumpla...¿pero entonces por qué no me lo puedo quitar de la cabeza?¿Por qué no me LA puedo quitar de la cabeza? Y además lo que paso ayer... nunca habíamos estado tan cerca, nunca había sentido eso...  
  
-¡gracias!-exclamo Susan dándole un beso en la mejilla a lo que Ron respondió con una falsa sonrisa  
  
Ron y Hermione no se hablaron en toda la mañana y Harry se sentía muy incomodo. Sobretodo en la clase de Herbología donde tenían que trabajar en grupo y solo colaboraba él  
  
-¿Ron puedes ayudar a Hermione a cubrir de tierra esa maceta? ¡no lo puedo hacer todo solo!-le reprochó Harry  
  
Hermione observó de reojo como Ron se acercaba lentamente y cogía tierra esparciéndola por dentro y fuera de la maceta.  
  
-¿quieres tener un poco mas de cuidado?-le regaño Hermione  
  
-lo siento-se disculpó Ron entre dientes  
  
-vale..-dijo ella volviendo a la tarea.  
  
Fue cuando Ron, sin poderlo evitar se quedo embobado, mirándola, se perdió entre sus pensamientos y no se dio cuenta de...  
  
-¡RON!-exclamo Hermione quitándole bruscamente la mano de su cintura aunque se había puesto colorada-¿qué...qué crees que haces?  
  
-Nada-respondió rápidamente apartando su vista y volviendo al trabajo.  
  
-¡Silencio!-gritó la profesora Sprout-¿qué a sido ese gritó señorita Granger?  
  
-lo siento-se arrepintió Hermione avergonzada-deja que eso lo haga yo-le susurro a Ron-se me da mejor  
  
-¿cómo lo sabes?-le preguntó Ron-yo nunca lo he hecho  
  
-eso es lo mas difícil damelo-le ordenó agarrando la maceta y tirando de ella pero lo único que consiguió fue que se cayera al suelo derramando todo. La profesora se acercó de inmediato pidiendo una explicación.  
  
-a sido culpa mía-se adelantó Ron  
  
-salga fuera de mi clase entonces, llevas un buen rato armando ruido-le ordenó la señora Sprout  
  
Todos se quedaron observando como salía con la cabeza gacha.  
  
Hermione se quedo tan impresionada que al principio no dijo nada ¿qué a hecho?¿por qué a dicho que era culpa suya? Mira que soy idiota...creo que ya se está cansando de mi. Sobretodo cuando tiene a Susan a sus pies y a mi todo el día molestándole. Puede que lo haya dicho para perderme de vista...pero... él no sabía que le iban a castigar. Tengo que decir la verdad   
  
-Profesora se a equivocado castigándole yo he tenido la culpa-declaró Hermione alzando la voz  
  
-¿cómo?-preguntó Sprout que hoy parecía de muy mal humor-si es así sal de la clase ¡ya!  
  
Hermione miro a Harry con cara de compasión antes de salir ya que ahora tendría que hacer todo el trabajo solo.  
  
Nada mas salir del aula se encontró con Ron en el pasillo siempre tan atractivo...pensó aunque no quería admitir que le gustaba se estaba empezando a dar cuenta de que por lo menos le atraía.  
  
Ron la miró y se le escapó una pequeña carcajada.  
  
-¿se puede saber de que te ríes?-le preguntó Hermione frunciendo el ceño  
  
-gracias-se limito a decir  
  
-¿por qué?  
  
-me has defendido...si no no estarías aquí ¿o si?  
  
-yo creí que para eso servían los amigos pero creo que me equivoque contigo ¿o quizás Susan sea mas amiga?  
  
-¡por supuesto que no! Tu ...e-eres mi mejor amiga y lo sabes...y tienes razón debí haberte defendido pero en ese momento no pensé  
  
-como en muchos momentos ¿de veras soy tu mejor amiga?  
  
-¿quién si no?-repuso Ron con timidez  
  
-dime una cosa-se atrevió Hermione-cuando en la clase me has puesto la mano en la cintura ¿estabas pensando en Susan?  
  
- em...puede-respondió él sonrojado  
  
-lo sabía-dijo Hermione decepcionada  
  
-¿qué sabías? ¿Y si no estuviera pensando en ella?  
  
-¿hay otra persona que me ocultas?  
  
-puede-repitió Ron  
  
-va, da igual ¿sabes? Os deseo lo mejor-concluyó Hermione entristecida pensando que de cualquier manera no iba a conseguir nada.  
  
Reino el silencio, aunque Hermione hecho un vistazo al suelo y vio que Ron se estaba acercando a ella muy disimuladamente, cuando apartó la vista notó una leve caricia en su mano era su impresión ¿o Ron le estaba intentando agarrar de la mano?-se preguntaba Hermione-y si lo hago yo...Decidida acercó su dedo índice rozando la mano de Ron y después envolviéndola lentamente, muy ruborizada.  
  
Él la miró de reojo y después observó sus manos unidas.  
  
-¿y esto?-le preguntó  
  
-lo siento-se disculpó Hermione soltándola  
  
-no- Ron le volvió a coger la mano -me gusta-afirmó apretándosela sonriente ¿qué estoy haciendo? ¡ni yo mismo me reconozco! Pero debo admitir que me gusta cada contacto que tengo con Hermione...cuando la miro siento una mezcla de sensaciones tan extraña ...le gustaba demasiado...  
  
salió de su ensimismamiento y observo a Hermione. Se ruborizó de golpe cuando vio que estaba muy cerca de él con los ojos cerrados. Ron tembló un segundo acercándose también dudoso, mientras la miraba con mucho nerviosismo, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando acercó sus manos tímidamente al rostro de Hermione mientras sentía un extraño calor en su boca, el primer roce... le apretó la cara profundizando con sus labios en los de ella y moviéndolos con torpeza y sinceridad. Sentía un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo que le obligó acercarla a el,sus cuerpos quedaron muy unidos. Estaba tan eufórico que hasta ese instante no se dio cuenta de que Hermione no respondía a su beso. Rápidamente se separó, pasaron mil cosas por su cabeza mientras le invadía la tristeza.  
  
-Ron-comenzó Hermione con voz entrecortada-quería darte un beso en la mejilla y...  
  
-ya entiendo-le corto el-no tienes que decir nada mas.  
  
-pero me a...  
  
-yo estaba...  
  
-gustado...  
  
-¡pensando en otra!  
  
Los dos se sorprendieron. Las esperanzas de Hermione se desvanecieron. Ahora lo sabía, sabía que quería a Ron como algo mas que una amigo, ese beso había dejado todas sus dudas pero se había quedado tan parada cuando había abierto los ojos y comprobado con claridad que le estaba besando que no pudo corresponderle por su sopresa. Pero le había gustado...eso era poco le había encantado y ahora ¿de qué servía? El no lo hizo por ella, lo hizo pensando en otra. Apretó sus puños para no darle una torta a Ron.  
  
-¡me has utilizado!-exclamó Hermione-¡eres un cerdo!  
  
¡no!-negó Ron no sabía como explicarle todo es cierto soy un cerdo...pero un cerdo enamorado de mi mejor amiga. ¿cómo he sido tan cobarde? Yo creía que ella no quería...intenté arreglarlo y lo único que he hecho es estropearlo mas...si Hermione supiera la verdad... ¡Estoy loco por ella!,y a ella...¿le gusto mi beso?  
  
-¿te gusto el beso?-le preguntó avergonzado  
  
-¡eres un estúpido!¡estas loco!¿a qué viene esa pregunta?¿quieres saber si a tu amada le gustaría?¡pues creo que le encantaría!¿contento?  
  
-no  
  
-¡Ron!-le llamo alguien. Los dos fijaron la vista en Susan y su grupo de amigas que iban murmurando en voz baja-¿qué hacéis aquí vosotros dos solos?  
  
-nos han castigado-contestó Ron mirando a Hermione de reojo. Tenía los ojos brillantes  
  
-yo acabo de salir de adivinación ¿a qué no sabes qué? ¡voy a estar sana!¿qué raro no?-sus amigas soltaron unas risitas tontas al igual que ella pero cuando vio que Ron no mostraba ningún indicio de sonrisa cambio de tema-bueno por desgracia ya me tengo que ir...no te olvides de nuestra cita en Hogsmeade-seguidamente echó una mirada despectiva hacia Hermione y pronunció un –adios- antes de marcharse seguida de sus amigas.  
  
-espero que practiques mucho en Hogsmeade-gruño Hermione aguantándose las tremendas ganas de llorar que tenía.Le dio la espalda pero al hacerlo chocó con alguien-Harry  
  
-Hermione-pronunció él-siempre acierto los nombres ¿verdad Ron?  
  
Ron intentó mover los labios para esbozar una sonrisa pero le fue imposible.  
  
-si estáis preocupados por haberme dejado solo,cosa que dudo mucho, no pasa nada me las he arreglado bastante bien-bromeó pero no observo ningún cambio en sus amigos-a dicho Sprout que tenéis que entregar una redacción sobre la planta mágica mas peligrosa y os perdonará ¡vamos alegrar esas caras!  
  
Lo único que consiguió es que Hermione estallara en lagrimas y se fuera corriendo desconsolada –tranquila...acabas de hacer el ridículo pero tranquila...-se decía. No quería llorar sin embargo no podía parar de hacerlo al recordar lo que había pasado...había sido tan tonta al pensar que Ron quería ese beso con ella y le dolía tanto pensar que no...y que ella estaba así por el, porque se había dado cuenta de que ese sentimiento tan especial, era por que Ron le había robado el corazón aunque no lo quisiera para nada. Esa era la realidad y tenía que aceptarla  
  
Entre sollozos paró. Escuchó algo al pasar por una puerta, al segundo se dio cuenta de que eran susurros y aunque no los logró entender parecían amenazantes. Empezó abrir la puerta con cautela pero alguien la agarró rápidamente con fuerza y brusquedad estirándola hacía dentro y volviendo a cerrar, todo estaba oscuro y no podía distinguir nada.Solo pudo sentir como a esa persona que le había forzado se unía otra ayudándole a sostenerla por los brazos para que no escapara. Hermione diviso el contorno de otra silueta en la oscuridad, pudo identificar algo blanco que sin duda se trataba de su dentadura. Él se acercó silencioso, y en cuanto pronunció palabra Hermione supo de quien se trataba.  
  
-sentadla ahí y que no se escape-ordenó  
  
Por mucho se intentaba resistir no podía. La obligaron a sentarse y le pusieron un pañuelo alrededor de la boca.  
  
-Y ahora me vas a escuchar...  
  
Continuará... 


End file.
